


[Podfic of] Just Take My Hand

by knight_tracer



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Eric imagines Jack in his billet room, studying his ipod with his playbook face on and feels his mouth curl into a fond appalled shape, one that he hadn’t known it made before Jack Zimmerman. “Oh, honey.”</i><br/> <br/><i>Jack toes at the ground. “I like that one about foxes and boxes.”</i></p>
<p>  <i>“I don’t remember giving you any Doctor Suess. Oh my god, wait, are you... Are you talking about Taylor Swift?”</i></p>
<p>  <i>Of course it is, of course Jack Zimmerman, Canada’s Prodigal Son, likes the song about feeling hunted, scrutinized, about escaping the huntsmen. Eric feels like he may have used up his oh honey too soon.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Just Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Take My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810960) by [Laliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliandra/pseuds/Laliandra). 



> Created for coyotefoxes, for the Check Please! Valentine's Day Fanworks Exchange!
> 
> Thanks to jedusaur for creating such an 'swawesome exchange.
> 
> Cover art by themusecalliope!!!!!

  


Podfic Length: 16:46  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Just%20Take%20My%20Hand.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Just%20Take%20My%20Hand.m4b)


End file.
